A game is known which includes a part (game play part) in which a player enjoys playing the game and a part (video image watching part) in which the player enjoys watching a video image which is prepared in advance (such as, for example, video images which are commonly known as demo video images). For example, among action games and shooting games including a plurality of stages, some games show video images after one stage of the game is cleared, in order to link the game story between the completed stage and the next stage.
[Non-Patent Document 1] “Metal Gear Solid 2 Substance Official Guide”, KONAMI, Dec. 19, 2002